


Protection

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is having a problem sending an email</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Thursday, prompt 'bounce'

Protection

by Bluewolf

Jim Ellison knew he was not particularly computer literate. He had reluctantly accepted that computers had (mostly) replaced typewriters, and he had learned a few basics about using them, but if anything - anything at all - went wrong, he was at a total loss to know what to do about it.

He wasn't the worst (aka most incompetent) user on the staff of Cascade PD, but the collective heart of the computer support staff sank if a call for help came from Major Crime, for everyone in Support knew that there was a 90% chance that the person needing help was Ellison. He might not be the most incompetent user in the PD (that distinction went to Captain Morris of Robbery, who was so technologically challenged that it was rightly claimed he had never been able to work out how to change a microwave setting from 'full power' to 'defrost') but he was undoubtedly the worst tempered when something went wrong.

After Major Crime itself, Computer Support had been the department that had accepted Blair Sandburg most wholeheartedly, once it became obvious that his original ninety-day observer's pass was being extended... and extended... Because since Blair's arrival, calls for help from Ellison had become fewer. Blair, it seemed, had either been able to teach Jim something about computers, or could solve the problems for him without bothering Support, leaving that small department free to do the job it was meant to do instead of having to search someone's computer (for the fiftieth time) to find a file that had been saved without any indication of where it should be saved to.

On this particular day Jim looked up from the reports he was reading with a sign of relief when Blair bounced into the bullpen.

"You're early," he commented.

Blair grinned. "There was a minor electrical fire at Hargrove Hall," he said. "No damage worth mentioning - it was put out before the fire department even got there - but everyone was told to take the rest of the day off while the wiring was checked. So I'm all yours for the day."

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Jim said.

"You have a problem?" Blair asked.

"I've been trying to send an email," Jim said. "It keeps bouncing - incorrect address, as far as I can see - but the address has to be right; I copied it exactly as it was... "

"Let me see," Blair said.

Jim opened his email program. "This was the email I got, asking for info to be sent to that address." He indicated the one in the email. "But it's not working. I thought I'd wait till you came in rather than bother Support... "

"Because I'm calmer about it than they'd be?" Blair suggested, and grinned again as Jim's cheeks reddened just a trifle.

"Okay." He sat at the computer, and opened the 'sent' folder. He accessed the email that had bounced, and nodded resignedly. "I suppose you used copy and paste to make sure you put the address in correctly?"

"Yes."

"Trouble is, the guy who sent you the original email giving you this address... "

"Yes?"

"Used a simple form of protection when he did. He's put in a couple of spaces, before and after the 'at' symbol, and that's why it's bounced as 'incorrect address'. You need to take out the spaces."

"Oh."

Blair's fingers moved quickly, then he sat back. "There. That's it sent. I don't think you have to worry about it bouncing this time."

Jim shook his head. "I don't say it often enough, Chief - but I really don't know what I'd do without you."


End file.
